


Jak wyjść cało z fartucha

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Baking, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I swear, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Silly, but still pure fluff, is Scorpius a cheater?, pure fluff, who knows - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Albus i Scorpius robią czary-mary w kuchni. Nic tak nie przybliża ludzi do siebie, jak surowe ciasto na twarzy!





	Jak wyjść cało z fartucha

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Al, powiedz szczerze: jesteś absolutnie pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?

Zaciskam szczękę, czując determinację gnającą przez moje żyły jak stado dzikich rumaków. — Absolutnie.

— Wiesz, że możesz się jeszcze wycofać, prawda? Nie musisz się tego podejmować, kochanie.

Kręcę głową. — Nie, Scor, _chcę_ to zrobić. Wierz mi. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej pewien.

Wzdycha, zawiązując swój fartuch z grupką kolorowych chomików gryzących się nawzajem za uszy (prezent urodzinowy od babci Weasley). — No dobrze. Zatem... pieczmy!

I tak oto rozpocząłem swoją pierwszą lekcję pieczenia z Szefem Kuchni Scorpiusem (tytuł tylko dla zabawy).

* * *

— Scor! — wołam, gdy wraca do kuchni. — Merlinie, co mam teraz zrobić?!

— Spokojnie, kocie, nie stresuj się. Co się stało? Nic nie eksplodowało ani nie płonie, z tego co widzę...

— Ciasto zaczęło _rosnąć_! — wyrzucam, prawie krztusząc się powietrzem.

Mruga na mnie. — No... To dobrze. Powinno rosnąć.

— Ale... — Zaciskam drżącą dłoń w ulepionych gdzieniegdzie surowym ciastem włosach. - A co jeśli dodałem za dużo proszku do pieczenia? Co jeśli ono wybuchnie? Będziesz musiał czyścić cały piekarnik!

Kręci głową, ścierając palcem surowe ciasto z mojego policzka.

— Wyszedłem tylko na momencik do łazienki, a ty już zdążyłeś przyprawić się o atak paniki? Al, powiedziałem ci dokładnie, ile czego dodać, monitorowałem twoje postępy od A do Z, a potem razem włożyliśmy ciasto do piekarnika. Pamiętasz? Wszystko jest dobrze.

Przygryzam wargę, czując jak ciśnienie mi spada. — Obiecujesz?

Uśmiecha się. — Obiecuję. A tak swoją drogą... Jeśli ty coś ubrudzisz, _ty_ będziesz to czyścił, kochanie.

* * *

— A może już?

— Nie, Al, powinno ostygnąć.

Tykam parujące ciasto palcem. — Już nie jest gorące.

Przewraca oczami, uwijając się przy bałaganie, który narobiliśmy. — Dla ciebie może i nie, ale wierz mi, wciąż jest _za_ gorące. Cierpliwości.

Wzdycham, opadając na krzesło. — Łatwo ci mówić. Dla ciebie to byłby pewniak, ale ja? To moje pierwsze może-wyszło-zjadliwe ciasto. Trudno jest tak siedzieć i czekać w niepewności... — Wzdrygam się, gdy przed moją spoconą twarzą pojawiają się trzy brudne łyżki.

— Zajmij się czymś, szybciej ci minie — oznajmia wesoło.

— Nie mogę po prostu ich wylizać? I tak nikt poza nami ich nie używa...

— Merlinie. — Unosi brwi, chyba trochę zszokowany. — Kocie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś sexy, ale są granice, wiesz?

* * *

Nie wierzę. Czy to cud? Jakaś magia, która niezauważenie wkradła się w alchemiczny proces?

A może...

— Scor, czy ty aby nie sypnąłeś tu ukradkiem jakiegoś zaklęcia? — Przyglądam mu się podejrzliwie.

Przełyka kęs ze swojego kawałka ciasta, unosząc na mnie te swoje duże oczy. — ...Nie.

**Author's Note:**

> Przyszło mi do głowy przed chwilą, takie małe wygłupianki na progu nowego rozdziału w życiu Albusa (a tym samym, Scorbusa).  
> Ps: feedback jest fajny.


End file.
